


Languid

by rainbowbean



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbean/pseuds/rainbowbean
Summary: Aaaaah, this is the first fic I’ve ever posted, set post-Season 13 with Morgan and Kate Callaghan joining the team for the party.Warnings: Fluff, mentions of alcohol/intoxication.Originally posted to Tumblr: https://ineverhaveanynormalfans.tumblr.com/post/178899654858/aaaaah-this-is-the-first-fic-ive-ever-posted
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Languid

The first soft rays of autumnal sunlight coming through the almost closed curtains were enough to make you groan and bury yourself under the duvet. You could hear Spencer chuckling and shifting to face you and let out a groan of disapproval at his mirth. ‘You’re a lot less loquacious than when I put you to bed’. Another, slightly more embarrassed groan was the only reply you gave and a feeble swipe when he laughed at your less than eloquent choice of communication.

'Don’t be mean’ you manage to mumble into your pillow. Keeping your eyes firmly closed against the headache-inducing daylight you turned your body to mirror his. 'What time did we get in?’ 'About 4, but by the time I got you to drink some water and get into bed it was closer to 5.’ You vaguely remembered trying to get Spencer to dance with you in the dark living room but little else was coming back to you at the moment. 'How's your head?’ 'A little fuzzy and I’m not gonna be opening my eyes again for a while but I’m okay apart from that. Thank you for the water.’ 'No problem. You got up to pee so many times I didn’t think it would have any effect.’ You grimaced, the bathroom was on his side of the room which meant you inevitably climbed over him several times. Drunk you was decidedly not a lady.

'Aside from herding my drunk ass home did you have fun?’ 'Yeah I did. And you weren’t that drunk. More happy girl drunk than incoherent mess drunk.’ You were glad to hear that. The previous night you had brought your unsuspecting boyfriend to a surprise birthday party in the pub the team frequented. Spencer Reid wasn’t known for his wild partying so it had been a small but lively affair, particularly after Morgan had bought them a round of shots and Kate had unearthed the karaoke CDs. The BAU knew how to throw a party, you thought, smiling into your pillow.

You could feel Spencer's hazel eyes on you so you attempted opening yours a smidge. He had pulled the blankets up around both of you to create an open-air den. You both had claustrophobia issues but the blanket wall made the morning light more manageable. 'Morning beautiful’ he smiled, gently kissing your forehead. 'Good morning birthday boy’ you grinned back. 'Have you forgiven me for conspiring with your friends about the party?’ He laughed and gently tucked a stray curl behind your ear, gently cupping your cheek with his palm. 'Of course. And after that rousing ABBA tribute you all did I think you can call them our friends now.’ You groaned again, suddenly recalling the ABBA medley with its accompanying choreography a drunk you had attempted to coordinate. 'Not my finest performance.’ you admitted with a grimace. 'Instagram and I beg to differ.’ Spencer grinned as your face dropped in horror. 'We’re even for the blanket thief post now, truce, TRUCE.’ he pleaded, giggling while you tickled his exposed stomach. Flopping back onto your pillow you let out a dramatic sigh. 'You’re lucky I’m wrecked Dr Reid, that is a chasable offence’. You poked your tongue out at him and slid your cold feet between his warm calves. 'This will have to do’ you yawned, sleepily smiling at his happy face. Spencer leaned over and kissed you softly. 'Go back to sleep love, we’ve a busy day of lounging around later.’ 'Okay.’ you mumbled, already halfway to doing just that. 'I love you asshole.’ He chuckled. 'Love you too dancing queen.’


End file.
